


Proposal

by emilyprobably



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, i really love claude, really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: Golden Deer Route Spoilers-Byleth was sitting up in bed with Claude’s head in her lap. One hand was tangled in his hair while the other balanced a book. Claude looked more peaceful than he ever did, a content smile on his face.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the Golden Deer path a few days ago, so I just wanted to write a small drabble about the end. It's completely self indulgent, but you know, I had fun writing it.

Byleth was stressed. In preparation for her coronation, Seteth had taken it upon himself to personally train her to be the respectful ruler that everyone was expecting. According to him, as charming as her mercenary skills were on the battlefield, guiding a country need a much more delicate and tactful approach. Which, of course, she knew nothing about. After weeks of being taught what most nobles were raised on, she was ready to call the whole thing off and go into hiding.

She did find solace in the evenings and nights when she could spend time with Claude. The two had been nearly inseparable throughout most of the war, but Claude’s upcoming departure was inevitable. No one could really blame the duo for spending every spare moment with each other.

Currently, Byleth was sitting up in bed with Claude’s head in her lap. One hand was tangled in his hair while the other balanced a book. Claude looked more peaceful than he ever did, a content smile on his face. 

Usually when cuddling with Claude, the conversation was non-stop. Claude loved to talk in any situation. Tonight seemed to be the exception. “You’re awfully quiet tonight, Claude.” Byleth doesn’t look up from her book, but it doesn’t take anyone particularly observant to realize where her real focus lies.

“I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Oh? Planning a new scheme already? Please, enlighten me.”

“I think we should get married.”

At first Byleth laughs. Sure, she had loved Claude for a long time, but the romantic part of their relationship was still new. On top of this, from what Manuela had told her, proposals were typically a bit more romantic. When Claude rose from her lap, a serious expression still on his face, Byleth’s laughter died out. “Claude, are you serious about this?”

“100%. We still have a week before you coronation and when I have to leave. That’s more than enough time.”

“This seems… sudden.”

Claude leans closer to Byleth, grasping her hands in his own. “Think about it. In a week’s time you’ll be the new ruler of Fodlan. Hopefully, sooner than later, I’ll be King of Almyra. What a better way to untie the two countries than being literally married. We’d have to have an Almyran and a Fodlan ceremony, but it would work.” Claude seemed to be getting more excited the more he talked about it, but it was hard for Byleth to be as enthused. 

“As much as I love your passion for bringing the world together, I don’t know how I feel about marrying you for political reasons, Claude. Call me old fashioned, but I’d rather you propose for more romantic reasons, I suppose.”

Claude’s smile widened, and he leaned closer. “Those reasons seem noble right? Noble enough to hide the true scheme?”

“And that is?”

“I already told you, there’s no way I’m letting you go. If we're married in two countries, that makes my promise that much easier to keep.”

“Are you sure about this? It doesn’t seem to sudden?”

“Byleth,” She had to try and stop herself from shuddering. Not many people called Byleth by her actual name, and to hear it with so much sincerity and love coming from Claude, it was truly enchanting. “Do you remember winning the mock battle? The first one, right after you became our teacher? I’ve loved you since that night.”

Throughout you time together, Claude had become less and less secretive with Byleth. He trusted her, that was clear, but even with that trust Claude still had trouble being blunt with his emotions. Years of hiding his intentions had done that. Right now, however, was one of the few times Claude was completely open with his intent.

“You’re right, I could have done this a bit more romantically. So let me try again.” Claude, without his usually grace, made his way to the floor. He was kneeling in front of Byleth, still holding her hands, while she was still sat on the bed. “Byleth, will you marry me?”

“Well, how could I say no to that?” In moments Claude is back on the bed with Byleth, wrapping her up in an embrace.

"Now we only have one more thing to achieve."

"And that is?"

"Convincing Seteth to go along with this."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll write the actually wedding scenes later, I don't know yet. It's very tempting


End file.
